


The Family Jewels.

by GoldenHero



Series: The Diamonds [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Decisions, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Lots of Heartbreak, M/M, Marina and the Diamonds songs, Murder, Murder Mystery, Please deal with it, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Substance Abuse, some are male., some people are female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: The one who tries to satisfy themselves,The other who drinks all their shampain,The one who is not a robot,The Girl who will not fit in with others,The one who was on the road to glory,The one who is controlled by his obsessions,The outsider who is ready to protect the others,The one who refuses to be another bitch,The one who doesn't want love-only power,The one who has nowhere to go,The one who has broken out from being numb,The guilty one,The family jewels,And the one who fell from the heights.They are all part of one big story, a thing that they can never escape from, no matter how hard they try.





	1. Introduction

Chapter 1/2- Satisfied-Hinata Shouyou. 

Chapter 2/3- Shampain-Kageyama Tobio.

Chapter 3/4- I Am Not A Robot- Kenma Kozume.

Chapter 4/5- Girls- Moniwa Kaname. 

Chapter 5/6- Mowgli's Road-Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Chapter 6/7- Obsessions-Oikawa Tooru.

Chapter 7/8- Hollywood- Sugawara Koushi. 

Chapter 8/9- The Outsider- Hanamaki Takahiro. 

Chapter 9/10- Hermit The Frog- Oikawa Tooru.

Chapter 10/11- Oh No!- Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Chapter 11/12- Rootless- Kindaichi Yuutarou. 

Chapter 12/13- Numb- Tsukishima Kei.

Chapter 13/14- Guilty- Akaashi Keiji. 

Chapter 14/15- The Family Jewels-Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Chapter 15/16-Seventeen-Bokuto Koutarou. 

 


	2. Satisfied

Hinata sighed softly as he sat down on a bar stool, glaring out at the crowd of people who ground and danced up against each other. He had gotten this job not too long ago, and now he was starting to regret it. 

His boss was a dick, his co-workers were disease ridden, and none of the men who watched Hinata dance could pay well enough to let Hinata pay his monthly rent. IT truly was a terrible place to live in, and yet, it was the only thing Hinata had. 

The club was called 'La Faim'. It was a small establishment in the darkest part of Tokyo, full of drugs and the screams of death and the stench of sex. Hinata obviously wasn't happy at all with this life, and even after saving up for two years, he just barely had enough to pay for a train ticket. 

He hadn't always been like this. When he was younger, he dared to dream what it would be like to be a doctor, and worked hard all his life, but in the end he ended up at rock bottom, scrambling to find a hold on whatever he could get. Sex wasn't cheap, but it was a good way to gather money, and money was money, no matter where it came from. 

He sighed as he hopped off the stool as soon as the bartender, a young man with a scruffy face, rung the bell making groans and calls of complaints drain from the mouths of drunkards. 

Hinata rolled his eyes, dodging between the crowd easily, smirking as he swiped a twenty off of one customer's table without being seen, and soon he had escaped from the club and was making his way downtown, still dressed in his work clothes that consisted of short shorts, a thin white blouse and a pair of suspenders, but due to the warm weather of summer he was very comfortable. 

He walked down the short path to his house, stuffing his hands into his small pockets full of bills. He took his keys from a small pocket on his shirt and walked up the steep stairs of the fire escape, knowing that his tenant would be at his front door asking for money, again.

He walked up the creaking steps, ignoring the homeless man who was leaning against the rusted stairs, a needle hanging from his skin as he moaned at the high from the drug. 

"Have any money today, whore?" The man asked, grinning with a toothless smile. Hinata scoffed, pausing for a moment and looking at the older male. 

"You might get some if you have a smoke," Hinata said, watching as the man frowned, waving his hand with a scoff. 

"Get outta here, slut," he grumbled, yanking the needle from his arm and tossing it at Hinata. Hinata dodged the offending 'weapon' and kept trudging up the stairs until he got to his window. 

With a grunt, he shoved his fingers underneath the chipping paint and yanked up, making the window screech in protest as it opened. With it half-way open, he slipped inside and let the window fall loudly down. 

He clambered off of the small couch that was under the window and walked to his kitchen, emptying his pockets and starting to count the money he had made. 

400. 

He raised an eyebrow, recounting a few more times, but it came up the same. He had somehow gotten four hundred dollars. How was that possible? He stared at the money for a few more moments before a soft knock came to his apartment door. He thought it might have been his landlord, but the screaming that usually came with the knocking never showed, so he became curious. Who would be here so late?

He paused and quietly walked over to his door. He opened the door and looked out to see two tall men dressed in dark suits. 

"Hinata Shouyou?" One of them asked, staring down at Hinata. Hinata blinked, "yes?" He said, watching the men curiously as they stared down at him from their impressive heights. 

"You need to come with us." One of the men said, grabbing onto Hinata's arm and starting to pull him out the door. 

"What the fuck?!" Hinata shouted, slamming his fist into the man's arm and making him let go of him before he stumbled back, glowering at the men. The man he had hit hissed in pain before his lips curled up in a snarl. 

"Get the brat!" He spat, grabbing Hinata roughly by the neck, forcing him to the ground. Hinata screeched, breath being torn from his lungs from the force and just as he inhaled a breathing mask was placed over his nose and mouth. The men pinned him down even as he screamed, eyes wide in terror as he wheezed from the hand on his throat. Was he going to die?!

He struggled, flailing as he breathed heavily, feeling fear leak into him as the hiss of a gass filled the air, and soon a musky dark smell filled Hinata's senses, making his eyes unfocus and his ears start to ring. 

He moaned softly, he struggling coming to a stop as his body went limp, but his mind was very much awake. 

He forced himself to keep his eyes open as his body was picked up by one of the men, while the other pushed into the apartment, swiping Hinata's money from the counter and a few pairs of Hinata's clothes before they made their way out of the apartment. 

Hinata whimpered, his body aching as the affect of the gass started to take over him, and as he was taken out of the apartment complex and pushed into the trunk of a limo, his eyes went dark and he knew no more. 


	3. Shampain

All around the large mansion, sounds of sex, crying, and low voices could be heard. Two tall men walked to a large door, clutching the reports and money of the kidnapped Hinata Shouyou. They knocked firmly on the door, hearing quiet cries from inside before the voice of their young boss, Kageyama Tobio spoke up. 

"You may enter," he said over the cries of the people in the room. Kuroo opened the door, avoiding the terrified eyes of the group of people who were in the room. Other kidnapped people who had invested in money in the Kageyama gang. People that were unable to pay off their debts, and now were forced into a life of slavery or were killed. 

Kageyama sat at his desk, his hands folded and his chin resting on his hands as he glanced over to Kuroo and Bokuto, nodding for them to enter the room. 

Kageyama stared down at the crowd of kneeling people below him. Most of them sobbed, looking down at the ground while some of them begged loudly into the air, begging for Kageyama to let them go. 

Kageyama snorted softly and looked to his two bodyguards, clicking his fingers. 

"Get them out of my sights," he said, watching with a smirk as the people screamed and struggled, crying loudly as they were carried from Kageyama's dim office. 

As the two large men returned, Kageyama frowned at the clump of cash Bokuto held. "And what is this?" He asked, nodding for Bokuto to sit down before the desk. 

"When we raided the apartment you were talking about," Kuroo said, looking a bit nervous as he glanced at Bokuto from time to time. Kageyama knew why Kuroo was afraid since Kageyama was known to be a cruel man. 

"And?" Kageyama asked, narrowing his eyes as he counted out four hundred dollars in cash before he placed them on his desk and slid them back over to the two men. 

"It seems that the old person left, and some prostitute was living there," Kuroo said, swallowing as he took the money from the desk, taking a seat on one of the few chairs in the room. 

Kageyama hummed softly, holding out his hand and taking the reports from Kuroo. He looked over them carefully, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the orange haired boy with a soft smile on his lips. He had a splattering of freckles over his face, and his nose was small and slightly sloped, with eyes that were round and innocent looking. 

Kageyama looked back up to the two men who stiffened up under Kageyama's stare. 

"And he's alive?" He asked, seeing the tension drain from Bokuto and Kuroo's shoulders as they nodded. 

"Yes, sir," Kuroo said, "we didn't know if you would want anything with him." He said, watching Kageyama for a moment before he continued. 

"He is clean of any diseases, and has a track record of no drug addiction, although he does seem to like smokes." He said, squinting as he read the information upside down. 

Kageyama hummed again, "good," he said, "I want him treated well. Give him a nice room, but make sure that he has nothing that he can hurt himself with," he said before he stood up, taking the photo from the paper and looking at it thoughtfully. 

"You are dismissed," he said shortly as he turned around, his eyes focused on the picture of the orange-haired beauty. He let a small smile slip as he imagined what touching his skin would be like. 

"Hinata, huh?" He mumbled, grinning as he pocketed the picture. 

"I'll have some fun with this one," he murmured before he left his office. He wanted to see the fear on Hinata's face as he was given his new home. He was sure it would be delicious.  

* * *

 

Hinata woke up with a soft groan, trying to sit up only resulted in horrible pain going through his head. He fell back down, and after a few moments of morning realised what the pain had come from. 

He had hit his head on a metal pipe. He rubbed the sore spot on the crown of his head, blinking a few times as he looked around the darkened atmosphere. 

His jaw ached with the leather that wrapped around his head and covered his jaw up to the bottom of his nose. He breathed hard through his nose as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. 

He seemed to be in some sort of cell, and as he got on all fours to crawl forward, he was able to peek out through the metal bars to the horrific scene before him. 

All around, for what seemed to stretch for miles both ways, cages lined the walls top to bottom with all of the people in the same situation Hinata was in. 

With a loud buzz, fluorescent lights flickered on above Hinata's head making him flinch and squeeze his eyes shut against the bright lights. Almost instantly, cries started up. He forced himself to open his eyes to see the people in the cages shrinking back, screaming and shouting as what seemed to be a metal stick charged with electricity tapped against the cell bars. 

Hinata gasped as he pushed himself back against the far wall, not wanting to be touched by what he could only suppose was to be a sharp shock. He bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming as the person stopped in front of his cage. 

The cries quieted down as the other people realised that they were not going to be taken, and instead made soft whines of pity to Hinata as his cage was yanked out of place. As his cage landed on the floor, the other cages that had been above him clattered down into space where he had been and muted cries of pain were heard. 

Hinata tried to look up at the offending figures, but the lights were too great for his eyes and he looked back down, seeing the concrete floor that was stained with blood and other substances. 

Tears dripped from his eyes as the cage was dragged from the long area. For minutes on end, the sound of metal scraping against concrete was all Hinata was able to hear. His tears made a path where he had been, and his body began to cramp from being in the same position for so long. 

After what felt like hours, the concrete changed to smooth red carpeted area, and the pressure behind his back was relieved. He tried to unfold himself but found that his body was too stiff to move, or maybe it was by the cuffs that connected his wrists and ankles. 

He breathed hard as he was carried from the cage and taken down a long red coloured hallway. He looked around the hall, seeing nothing but doors and red paint. 

His head pounded and he squeezed his eyes closed, praying for the torture of not knowing what was going to happen would end soon, and fortunately for him, the figure stopped before a door. 

It was identical to the others in every way except for the painted number ten in gold on the door. The door was opened and Hinata was placed on the carpeted ground. A moment later, his shackles were removed, and he was free to move. 

His joints cracked as he sat up, looking back just in time to see a tall messy haired man looking back at him with pity before the door was closed and locked. Hinata stared at the door for a moment before he looked around the room he had been placed in. 

It was very nice, with dark blue painted walls and a large four poster bed pressed up against the wall in the corner. The large windows were covered in large metal bars ensuring that there would be no escape. 

He stood up, stumbling over to the window and pressing his hand to it, looking out to see a large garden full of beautiful flowers of every kind. He watched as people moved from the sides of the garden, most of them carrying weapons and some carrying other things that Hinata was unable to fully see. 

He breathed deeply, taking a small step back only to be met with someone's body heat. He gasped softly, whirling around in terror only to see a tall man with black hair, glaring blue eyes and a tight-lipped frown. 

Hinata stumbled backwards a little into the metal bars, his mouth opening up as he tried to speak, but the man was faster. 

He grabbed Hinata by his arm and swung him around to toss him onto the bed. Hinata landed hard, gasping as he tried to get up but the man pinned him down roughly. 

"What-" Hinata gasped as he struggled, hitting the man on the arms but his face was forced forward and lips that forced their lips onto Hinata's own. He gasped and whimpered and soon enough Hinata was overpowered. 

As they kissed, Hinata moaned softly and began to relax. His body shivered as arousal spiked up around his body. He felt the man grind against him and gasped softly as he clutched onto the man's arms. 

The man seemed happy with Hinata's compliance and kissed him more, pushing Hinata's clothes away from his body. Hinata shivered, allowing himself to be undressed. Soon, the man's fingers pushed down and began to gently touch Hinata's cock, stroking him slowly.

Hinata gasped softly, shivering as he got harder until he climaxed. He gasped, arching his spine as his hands clutched onto anything he could grab, moaning and whimpering as the man pulled away from him. 

He whined softly, but allowed himself to relax again as the man pressed a small kiss to his forehead, soothing him until Hinata eventually fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Kageyama watched Hinata's sleeping body for a moment before he nodded, glancing at his hand still covered in Hinata's cum. He wiped it off on the blanket and left the room, smirking a bit as he got to his office. Hinata was much better behaved than he could have ever hoped, and he knew that he would love to have Hinata's company. 

Forever. 

 


End file.
